Locked In
by ladysploggy
Summary: The Whitelighters decide to lock the charmed ones and all their children in the house for a while. Set in the changed future. Chaos ensues, and, of couse, a bit of drama. Rated for language.
1. The Trouble With Maple Syrup

"This is getting boring." The elders sat "up there" in a circle, picking their nails and contenplating changing the ugly fake crushed velvet of their robes.

"Yeah." Another elder responded to the first. "It is, we need to shake things up a bit."

"Destruction of the world, anyone?" A third elder piped up, waving their hand like destruction of the world was a completely normal topic of conversation.

"Nah, that's _so_ overused." It was the second elder this time, who offered another, just as bad idea. "How about another kid. That always makes things cooler."

"Okay. No. There are too many little ones running around the world already. We don't need another one of those annoying little things." The third elder immiately ve-towed that idea.

"Ooooh…I've got an idea." The first elder burst into macanical laughter and told the rest their plan. The others agreed (With more macanical laughter, of course) that this was the _perfect_ idea.

x x x x x x

"Chris! Wyatt! Melinda! School! Now!" Piper Halliwell called up to her two sons and her daughter. It was Chris's last day of his sophomore year at the local high school, and no way was Piper going to let him miss it. As it was, also, Wyatt was finishing junior year and her only daughter Melinda was just going to end seventh grade.

Paige dumped the enire box toaster waffles, 14 in total in the oven, set for one minute, beacause the toaster was broken and her husband Dean wasn't here to fix it. Dean was a witch blessed with the power to fix basically everything that was not alive, chairs, toasters, even the salad dropped all over the floor. No one wanted to eat it after that, of couse.

"You too, Bridget, Erin!" Paige opened the door to part of the extension on the Halliwell manor and stuck her head in. "Orb into the kitchen right now. Last day of school. Don't wanna miss it."

"Mhn." Bridget mumbled into her pillow. She was too tired to get up. It was too early.

Her older sister, Erin, however orbed her out of her bed and onto the floor.

"OUCH!" Bridget hit the wood with a distinct _thonk._

"Do you sill want the top bunk?" Erin said with a smirk.

"Shutup, you." Bridget, using her orbing telekinesis, took a glass of water from her sister's dresser and orbed it on her head.

"Bridget! I'm all wet!" Erin, dripping, yelled at her sister, totally prepared to orb her onto Mars right then.

"Oh, ho, look who's taking a shower! But, knowing our cousins, Penelope's probobly already in the upstairs one, and Patrick in the downstairs one, and don't count on them coming out for another hour or so!" Bridget laughed as Erin stalked out of the room, still soaking wet, slamming the door quite loudly behind her.

Bridget was right. Penelope _was_ in the upstairs shower, and her twin brother Patrick was in the downstairs one.

Erin began to bang on the door. "PENELOPE PRUEDENCE HALLIWELL GET OUT OF THE SHOWER RIGHT NOW BEFORE I ORB YOU OUT!" Erin screamed shamelessly at her cousin.

Penelope was in the middle of a nice shower when Erin began banging on the door, yelling at her to get out. And Penelope, not wanting to be orbed out, which, in expirience was _very_ unpleasent, she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a towel.

"Jeez, not had your coffee yet or something?" Penelope poked her head out the door at Erin.

"No, and, to make matters worse, Bridget orbed a glass of water on my head."

"Tough luck." Penelope walked across the hall to the room she shared with her twin brother, Patrick. She chose a black ruffled miniskirt, a white tanktop with the initial "P" printed in cursive on the bottom left hand corner. She wore her bright yellow flats and flat-ironed her light brown hair with the freshly colored blonde highlights. Penelope did her makeup, using lots of mascara, and of course, pink lipgloss.

"Did Aunt Paige make this?" Wyatt poked and the waffle in front of him.

"Yep, did 'em all by myself." Paige said, quite proudly.

"Then I'm not eating it." Wyatt pushed the plate away towards his younger cousin, Ivan.

"I don wanth it." Ivan said, pushing it back to Wyatt. He had just lost his front teeth a few days ago, and was speaking with an obvious lisp.

"Fine then, I will orb it somewhere far, far away from here." Wyatt joked, laughing as the toaster waffle grew cold.

"Come on, you guys. It's a _toaster waffle._ I dumped the whole box of them into the oven and cooked them for one minute, it honestly can't be _that_ bad." Paige said, exasperated.

"Fine." Wyat picked up the maple syrup and began pouring generous amounts on his waffles. "If eggo made it, then I will eat."

"Hey there mister, go easy on the maple syrup, other people want some too you know." Piper snatched the maple syrup away from him and put it at the other end of the table.

"Thanks mom." Piper's daugher, Melinda, picked up the sticky maple syrup bottle and drizzled a little bit on her waffle in a intricate pattern.

"Lovely work Picasso, but I'd like the maple syrup now, as I would like to get to my last day of sophomore year _on time._" Chris used his telekinesis to move the maple syrup away from Melinda and let it pour itself in a perfect circle on his pancake without using his hands.

"No thair! Cwis dothent hath to get his hand all thsicky." Ivan held up his maple-syrup coated hands to show his mother.

"Oh, sweetie, let's go get you cleaned up before you touch anything." Pheobe plucked up her son and ran off with him to the bathroom."

Penelope and Patrick were the next ones to enter, and they came down the stairs, color-coordinated as usual, with black bottoms, white shirts and yellow shoes. They even had the same light brown hair with blonde highlights, alough Patrick's was quite a bit shorter then Penelope's, slightly shaggy, with his bangs covering his eyes, and his twin sister's hung to the middle of her back.

They sat down at the table and nodded toward their mother, who had gotten Ivan's hands cleaned off and was not sitting eating her waffle with him in her lap. She had, wisely, chose to use fruit to top her waffle, pointedly avoiding the maple syrup epidemic, which, at it's current state, had Penelope and Patrick trying to rip it out eachother's hands. Suddenly, Penelope let go in a state of shock.

"Oooh…premenition…" She wailed. A few seconds afterwards she snapped out of it.

"What did you see?" Patrick asked worridly, still clinging on to the bottle of maple syrup.

"I SAW YOU GIVING ME THE MAPLE SYRUP!" Penelope reached out to grab the bottle, but Patrick was too quick for her and levitated above her attack.

"Still mine." He smirked and from above, drizzled a bit onto his waffle. Penelope slumped down in her chair and sulked.

"All done." Still triumphent with his win, Patrick handed a sulking Penelope the mayple syrup.

"Ooh, mayple syrup." Bridget came bounding down the stairs, orbing her waffle and-just as Penelope was about to pour it onto her waffle, the mayple syrup to her on the way down.

Bridget had to shake the bottle a bit to get the maple syrup to come out but she did, and it squirted out onto her waffle. She then folded the waffle up in half, stuffed it in ther mouth, threw the maple syrup to Erin, who was coming down the stairs from her shower, and began her long, daily search for her backpack.

"Oh, god am I _ever_ going to get the maple syrup?" Penelope threw up her hands in defeat and question.

"No." Was Wyatt's answer.

"Liar. You do think I'm going to get it sometime sooner or later!" Penelope struck back with her empathy. Wyatt just shrugged.

Erin finished with the bottle of syrup and handed it over to Penelope. Bridget, feeling naughty, turned invisible, and grabbed the maple syrup from behind Penelope before she could get her hands on it.

"Bridget!" Shrieked Penelope "SYRUP! NOW!"

"Fine." Bridget pouted and threw it back at Penelope, who shook it vigourously. She squeezed it several times. A almost belching sound came out. Penelope continued to shake and squeeze it.

"There's none left!" Penelope cried in disbelief. "Impossible!" and then, "I'm going to kill you all!"

"Don't joke about killing people in this house." Pheobe scolded her daughter.

"Yes mom." Penelobe said glumly and began to eat her sadly bare waffle.

"Next time I think we should just buy two bottles." Piper said.

Everyone agreed.


	2. Locken In, and Lunch

Disclaimer: Scince I forgot it in the last chapter headdesk here it is: I don't own charmed kthnxbye. Or, rather, I do own Penelope, Patrick, Ivan, Bridget, and Erin. But nothing else. I'd like to own my own elder robe, but let's face it, not going to happen. Sob story, huh? Yeah, no.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. Without your reviews, I won't keep writing, it means a lot to me.

Julia Adele: Thanks :). Leo's in this chapter, along with Paige's husband Dean. It explains some stuff, so I wanted to hold them off until this chapter.

mel11: Haha. Thank you. Yeah, my sister and I always fight at the breakfast table. It was my inspiration, is this update soon enough?

Blissful Lyss Turner 72: There's more Pheobe in this chapter, hopefully enough for you, but keep in mind, this fic is mostly about the kids. Do you mean Penelope? Hah, yeah, I was watching Season1!Pheobe and was inspired to write her like that. Hope you like this next chapter:

x x x

All the Halliwell kids were lined up single-file, Piper at the head, checking off the things they needed for school. The line-up was from oldest to youngest so, Wyatt was first, being 17, then Chris, 16, Pheobe and Patrick, 15, Erin, 14, then was Bridget, 13, and beacause she was born in September and Melinda was born in February, even though they were both 13, Bridget went first, then Melinda, then, rounding off the line, was Ivan, who was 5.

"Alright Wyatt." Piper looked down at her list. "You needed…Three #2 Pencils for finals, and…your backpack to carry your books in, incuding all your textbooks. Got 'em all."

"Yep." Wyatt said nonchalontly and reached out for the knob on the door. He twisted it as usual, but it wouldn't open.

"It won't open." He shook it a bit more. The doorknob stayed firm.

"Unlock it, dumbass." Bridget stepped out of line and turned the key on the lock.

"Oh." Wyatt tried again. It still wouldn't unlock.

They tried everything, even blowing the door up. It deflected the attack and sent it flying back at them. Melinda used her power reflection to catch the attack and threw it at a cement block they used for practicing their powers on.

"Well, we could always climb through the window." Pheobe scratched her head in confusion. Everyone, utterly confused by this…rebellion of the door, scurried towards the window. Lining up once again, Wyatt clicked the lock on the window and tried to push it open. It didn't work. As much as Wyatt pushed, the window wouldn't budge, and, just like the door it didn't respond to any magical attacks, and Melinda and of course, the cement block were tired of catching the attacks.

"Alright, we're going to have to orb." Paige relented. "Erin, go check and make sure the neighbors aren't watching-better thought, let's go out back instead."

The back door, and all the windows were just the same as the front. The skylight wouldn't work, and neither would the fireescape.

Finally, Erin poked her head out back.

"No one's there." She confirmed.

"Alright. Good. Now, you guys, Wyatt, you orb Patrick, Chris, Ivan, and Melinda, you orb Penelope. I trust Erin, that you can orb Bridget?" Piper asked, ticking off their usual orbing situations.

"Yes." Mumbled Erin, alough she was really not in the mood to do her sister a favor.

"Good." Paige finished for her sister. "Now, orb out of here before you're late." She waved her hand to signal them to leave.

The kids who could orb grabbed on to the other's hand and closed their eyes, ready for the swirling blue lights to appear, but they didn't.

Erin screwed up her face in concentration, but the familiar sound never came.

"I can't orb." Chris said, surprised.

"Neither can I." Wyatt shook his head.

"Nope. Zada. Zip. Zilch." Melinda specified the status of her orbing abilities.

"I've got a theroy." Pheobe turned towards Melinda. "Mel, why don't you try orbing somewhere in the house."

"Sure." Melinda shrugged. "Seriously doubt it will work though." She sighed, pressed her hands down to her sides and concentrated hard on where she wanted to go.

And the orbs began to swirl, and the sound began.

"Augh!" They heard Melinda scream. "Penelope! Get all your hair products out of the bathroom before they turn alive and take over!" She orbed back down.

"Do you honestly need six different kinds of hairspray?" She held up a sample-sized bottle of John Freida.

"Give me that!" Penelope snatched it from her. "Honestly, yes…geez." She spritzed a bit in the direction of Melinda's face.

"Ew." Melinda screwed up her face in discust. "It smells like fake coconuts."

"Enough, you two…Hairspray!" Paige orbed the hairspray to her and pocketed it.

"Uh, we still have the problem of-Oh, yes, we cant _go anywhere._" Piper turned towards her sisters, children, and neices and nephews.

"Right." Bridget whispered saracastically.

x x x

"Yes, this is Piper Halliwell."

"This is Paige Halliwell."

"Hello, this is Pheobe Halliwell."

The kid's mothers had decided to call regular school first, instead of magical school, beacause "Oh, yes, we're locked in the house and we can't get out, infact, I couldn't even use my magical powers to blow up the door." Would sound pretty strange to mortals, and they would have the least excuse to as why the whole pack of Halliwell's wasn't at school.

"We all have chicken pox." Pheobe said it loud enough so that every member of her family could hear, and Piper, on the upstairs phone, and Paige, on her cellphone mimicked Pheobe's line.

"I'm sorry, but the entire family has caught chicken pox."

"Yes, the whole family has aquirred a nasty bout of chicken pox."

"Mom…I'm itchy." Chris coughed and made scratching noise to add extra point to his mother's words. A few other Halliwell children followed suit, including Ivan who wailed.

"MOMMY I'M ITHHY AND I WANTH IT TO THOP!"

Pheobe mouthed a silent "good boy" at him and returned to the phone.

"Thank you." All three sisters hung up, and as soon as they did, Bridget burst out into laughter.

"Chicken pox! Ha, Aunt Pheobe that was good!"

"Thank you." Pheobe responded. "But we still need to call magic school, and tell them that their headmistress can't come." Pheobe handed the phone over to Paige, who did all the talking this time.

"Yeah, um, we're stuck in the house, and we can't get out. Piper even tried blowing the door up. We can't orb out either-mhm, m-hm, yeah, mm-hm. Ok-ay. Sounds good. Thanks."

"What did they say?" Piper asked as soon as they hung up.

"They said everything's fine, the elder's said it was fine and it may be a while before we get out but groceries will be orbed in every three days and if we needed anything else just to send Leo up." She shrugged in confusion.

"Great. So I'm locked in the house with my whole family for possibly a very long time? Joy." Wyatt said, and then "Wait-where's dad and Uncle Dean?"

"They're on a demon hunt." Piper answered. "But we need lunch, co'mon everyone, I'm going to have to get used to having fourteen, or, currently twelve people to feed at lunch, so you're all helping cook, let me go make a list, everyone's going to have a job…well, except maybe for Paige. You can get out the plates."

"You have no faith in me." Paige shook her head.

"Not in the kitchen, no." Pheobe answered.

"No offense Aunt Paige, but you put _jello_ in the _oven._" Patrick laughed.

"Hey, that was one time!" Paige answered indignantly. "Besides, I knew you weren't supposed to, I just wanted to see how it would come out."

"Curiousity killed the cat." Pheobe said to her younger sister.

"DONE!" Piper called out from the kitchen. "EVERYONE IN HERE!"

Everyone scurried into the kitchen and claimed their places at the table.

"For lunch, We're having…" Piper picked her list up from the table-"Turkey, Cheese, and Ham Sandwiches, fruit salad, Carrot sticks, yougurt, and…er, instant pudding. Here are your jobs:

Pheobe, you're going to chop the fruit, Wyatt, get out the bread, put out two pieces and put the turkey on, then Chris, you're going to do the cheese and ham and put the sandwich together, then hand it to Melinda who will put the toothpick thingy on top and and hand it to Penelope, who will chop the ends off the carrot sticks and put two on each plate, and hand it to Patrick who will take a small bowl and put ¼ cup of yogurt in each bowl, then give the plate to Ivan, who will spoon fruit salad onto the plate and hand it to Bridget, who will make the pudding, who will hand the pudding to Erin who will put ¼ cup of pudding in a small bowl on everyone's plate, who will hand the finished plates to Paige who will put them on the table…and I'll get water. Capish?" Piper used her bad american-sounding spanish to ask them all if they understood.

"Capish." Everyone mumbled, and then lined up by the fridge to get their ingredients.

x x x

"Augh!" Erin shrieked as Bridget stirred the pudding so fast that it splattered all over everyone. Ivan wasn't being so sucsessful with the fruit either, as a lot of it had ended up on the floor, and peope were making a constant habit of stepping on it as they walked by.

But, the sandwiches were being made just fine, even if everyone was using telekinisis and orbing to pass the plates from one person to the next. Paige especially, who was quite hurt by being put on plate-setting duty, sat in a chair by the table and as each plate was finished, orbed it to her.

"Plate." She said nonchalontly and placed it at Penelope's place.

Erin had to use the ½ cup measurer filled up half-way to measure out the pudding beacause Patrick was already using the ¼ cup measurer for the pudding and would not let go of it for the life of him.

Melinda had spilled the first box of decorated toothpicks and was on to her second box, carefully cutting each sandwich in half diagonally, adding a new part to her job, and delicatly poking a toothpick in each half. Chris sent another plate flying in her direction and Melinda had to jump back in order to keep it from hitting her.

"CHRIS PERRY HALLIWELL!" She yelled at her brother. "DO NOT, I REAPEAT DO NOT USE TELENKINISIS TO MOVE YOUR PLATES ANYMORE, BEACAUSE ONE OF THEASE DAYS ONE IS GOING TO COME AT ME LIKE A FLYING SAUCER AND CHIOP MY HAND OFF SO I CAN'T USE MY POWERS ANYMORE AND IT WILL BE ALLYOUR FAULT!" She used Chris to vent her anger about the knife, which wasn't cutting properly anymore on. He rolled his eyes and gave her a little poke. She stuck his tongue out at him.

"How mature." His said, very condesendingly.

She just stuck out her tongue again.

Pheoboe was doing well with the fruit, chopping apples, oranges, strawberries, and kiwi, but desperately wishing she had telekinisis so she could just let the kinfe do all the work for her.

Piper was scurrying around, beacause once she had finish setting glasses of water, and a juice glass for everyone at the table above each plate, she felt the need to put a pitcher of lemonade in the center of the table and place napkins, forks, and spoons at everyone's place, saving Paige the trouble of having to set, alough beofre everyone had started she had made her youngest sister wipe the table of any remains of maple syrup from breakfast.

Finally everyone was ready to sit down and eat breakfast like civilized, or, aleast sort of civilized people.

They were in the middle of eating lunch when Leo and Dean orbed in the house, and took their places at the lunch table, digging into the plates that had been set for them.

"I'm starving, thanks." Dean said with his mouth full.

"Yeah." Leo nodded, and agreed.

"How did you guys get in here?" Pheobe asked, "We couldn't get out today."

"Really?" Dean responded in question to Pheobe's comment. "Leo orbed us in just fine."

"Leo, try orbing out." Piper said, following the thread of comments.

Leo nodded and closed his eyes to orb, but the blue lights didn't appear.

"Weird." He agreed.

"Yeah, the elders said everything's fine and just to stay in the house, but I can't help thinking something's up." Paige said.

In response, Leo orbed "up there" to have a chat with the elders. Paige shook her head and sighed.

"So, what are we going to do?"


	3. Prescense Of Prue

Mel11: Chicken Pox, ah, the first thing that comes to mind when you think of "Mass Disieses"...I also have a sister "Bessyboo" or Bess. She drives me crazy. That relationship was the base for the Erin/Bridget relationship.  
I just found your story with Auroura and Haley and Charisma and such. It is fabulous. I'm reviewing right now!

Blissful Lyss Turner 72: Sorry to forget this in the the last chapter, no, Cole is not their father. Remember back in season three or something when we found out Pheobe had a kid in the future, well, now they're saying we have to wait until season 8 to find out who the father is-so, when Season 8 starts and we find out, I'll edit him/it/whatever into the story.

x x x

Bridget played with the pasta in front of her, seperating the marinara third from the alfredo third, and carefully slipping the pesto third to Erin, who traded it for her marinara.

It was a silent dinner. Piper had made pasta with three different kinds of sauce. She really was a good cook.

Leo had orbed in a few hours earlier, coming with the same news that the people at magic school had told Paige earleir. Anyone could come in, but once they were in, they couldn't get out.

Chris picked at the pieces of pasta that had fallen into his water, squishing them between his fingers. He was dazed. This was all so absurd. Why did things like this always happen to them? Why?

Basically everyone else at the table was thinking the same thing as Chris, and no one had touched their food.

"If no one is going to eat their food I can put it in containers and we can eat it tommorow?" Piper broke the scilence with a motherly question, not wanting dinner to go to waste.

Almost everyone pushed their plates towards the center of the table, except Ivan, who carefully took his pasta out of the plastic dish, and placed it on the table, feeling quite proud of himself for accomplishing it.

Pheobe crashed her head on the table and let out a low "Ivan…." Beofre she got up to help her child clean his hands.

It was nine at night now. Pheobe had put Ivan to bed. Everyone else was sitting in the living room, again, in scilence. Finally Penelope decided to break it, getting up and sighing, smoothing her skirt out.

"I should probobly get ready for bed, you know, wipe my makeup off and everything."

"Alright sweetie, don't forget to wear your retainers." Pheobe nodded her head in approval.

"Yeah, me too…I'm kinda tired, long day, yah?" Patrick followed his sister out of the living room.

"Kay you guys, seeya in the morning." Erin looked up at them with glazed eyes. "I'm gonna go get a coffee, anyone want one?" Erin pushed on her legs to help her get out of her big, oversized arm chair. Everyone's hands went up in the air.

"Alright, orders." Erin relented, knowing she'd probobly be making six different kinds of coffee.

"Black." Paige started off.

"Same." Echoed Pheobe and Piper. "No cream, no sugar, nothing. Just the straightest stuff we got."

"Mocha." Chris decided. "The chocolate syrup is in the fridge."

"Cream and sugar." Wyatt said, raising a finger in the air to get noticed.

"French Vanilla." Muttered Bridget, taking a pillow from the couch and placing it on her mother's lap, putting her head down on it and streaching out on the couch, ready to fall asleep.

"I'll have a mocha too." Melinda said.

"Dad? Uncle Leo?" Erin turned towards the last two people she needed to take orders from.

"Just some plain coffee with half-and-half would be great Erin." Leo thanked her and Dean requested plain black coffee like his wife.

"So, lemme get this straight-Four plain, black coffees, Two Mochas, One French Vanilla, One with crème and sugar, one with half-and-half, and one for me with just sugar? All caf I assume?" Erin ticked each one off on her hands.

"Aye aye!" Bridget threw her hand up on the air to giver her the good-to-go.

"Mom could you help me orb thease in?" A few minutes later Erin was done with the coffees, and, not really knowing how to carry all of them in, she asked her mother for help. "Or Bridge, you could do it."

"I'll do it sweetie-Coffees!" Paige orbed the coffees' onto the coffee table in front of them.

"Which one is which?" Bridget asked, still with her head on her mother's lap, sticking out a finger and pointing at the ten mugs in front of her.

Erin pointed each person's coffee and said who's it was. Everyone got theirs and began sipping in unison.

It was quite odd for everyone to be tired, beacause it was only nine-thirty, but it had been a long day, and no one was used to having everyone in the house all at the same time.

Bridget was only half-way through her coffee when she put it down, and sat up.

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm really tired, Erin, you coming?" Bridget rubbed her eyes and began to walk up the stairs.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay and finish my coffee." Erin told her sister, swirling her mug clockwise and watching as the coffee formed a small tornado in the mug.

"Kay, seeya in the morning." Bridget headed towards the big staircase and began to climb it.

Soon everyone had gone to bed but Pheobe and Erin. Pheobe had her gaze set on Erin, looking at her intently, scanning her for something.

"You know who you look like?" Pheobe asked her, resting her chin in her hand.

"Who?" Erin asked. Bridget had been told that she looked like Mom, but Erin had never been told who she looked like.

"You look like your Aunt Prue." Pheobe responded, thinking of her oldest sister, who had died years before.

"Really? I never got to see her? What does she look like?" Erin smiled, she finally knew who she looked like.

"I'll get you a picture." Pheobe answered, and got up slowly, opening the doors to the dusty picture cabinet. She took out a box labeled 1999-2000 and slowly opened it, flipping through photos. "Here." She picked one up a and blew the dust off.

"Wow." Erin said, looking at the picture. "She was really beautiful." She was looking at a picture of prue, snapped sitting in a chair, wearing a blue dress. She was looking at the camera intently, as if expecting something out of it. She had long, dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her cheekbones were nicely defined. Erin reached up to touch hers. A smile came to her lips.

"You're right. I do look like her." She was smiling, but then the smile faded. "How did she die?"

" A demon killed her." Pheobe answered, waving off the question. "It's kind of hard to talk about. Her real name was Prudence. You're lucky you didn't inherit her name too."

Erin laughed. "Why haven't you summoned her?"

"We can't." Pheobe answered. "We tried. It has to be a cetain amount of time beofre you can summon somone."

"When was the last time you tried?" Erin wanted to meet her. It was just a sudden urge, she had no idea why.

"A while ago." Pheobe said. "I don't know, we could try tomorrow."

"I'd like that." Erin said back up at her, Pheobe was wearing a bit of a sad smile, remembering her oldest sister. "Okay. I'm gonna go to bed. Make sure you don't stay up too late? Okay Erin?"

"Kay Aunt Pheobe." Erin nodded towards her as Pheobe smiled and headed up the stairs.

Erin stirred her coffee nonchalantly. There was nothing in it left but some stray powder and sugar at the bottom. She stuck her finger in and pulled some out, licking it off her forefinger and digging it out from under her nail. She decided to go into the kitchen to get some more.

Erin walked into the kitchen and set up the coffee pot, which her father had just fixed this morning. She put the water and the coffee in and got out the sugar bowl.

She turned around to get a spoon out from the door when the house began to shake. Erin grabbed onto the table for support. As soon as she did the shaking stopped. Erin let go.

_Hm, that was odd._ She thought, and she went to clean up the coffee that had spilled during the mini-earthquake. None of it made sense-of course, her life never really-

CRASH!

A figure fell through the celing. A mass of arms and legs. She was wearing nothing but an airy white, what appeared to be a shorter version of a spaghetti-strap nightgown. Erin looked up to see her face.

"Aunt Prue?"


End file.
